Those Childhood Years
by Elvish Ears
Summary: This is a story that takes place when Arwen and Legolas were much younger. It follows some of there childhood years, (In case you couldn't guess.) and some of the mischief they get into. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. And please take note that this story takes place when Arwen and Legolas are...let's say 10, 11, or something around there.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Legolas watched as an old elf maiden walked calmly out of the cottage where she had taken care of give children, all born and raised in the small neighborhood, on the sunny outskirts of Mirkwood Forest.  
  
The woman continued to walk down a brick road and out of sight around a bend that led into the forest. This was their only chance.  
  
"Arwen!" hissed Legolas.  
  
A brown haired elf carrying a bow, quiver, and dagger, popped out of the bush behind him that she had been hiding in.  
  
"All clear captain?" she asked, saluting him as she smiled broadly.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"We have to be careful though-"  
  
"She'll be back any second." Finished Arwen. "You have to be less squirmish in the face of danger, Legolas." She continued, skipping by a very red faced Legolas.  
  
"Yeah," Legolas retorted. "At least I have a while to get used to it, your highness, give it a couple of thousand years, and you'll be sitting on the throne, brushing your precious hair, married to some bald elf who is about 30,000 years older then you."  
  
"Will not!" argued Arwen, blushing a deeper red then Legolas.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Okay, we don't have much time left, we'll finish this later. Truce?"  
  
"Truce." Agreed Legolas.  
  
The companions hurried down the steep ledge that they had been hiding on, across the path, and onto the front porch. Legolas jiggled the front door handle.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he demanded. "The door is locked." But just as the words had left his lips, Arwen was drawing her dagger from her belt. She stuck the sharp point into the lock, and turned it a couple times. It wasn't the long before the deadbolt clicked.  
  
Arwen looked up at the shocked look in Legolas's eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. "When you've lived shut up in a castle as long as I have, you learn some useful ways to get out of my room." She handed Legolas her dagger.  
  
"Let's go." She said, as she turned the lock, and entered the cottage.  
  
"Remember." Said Legolas, feeling more nervous all the time. "We look, then go back."  
  
Arwen rolled her eyes impatiently, grabbed Legolas's free hand, (A/N: Wouldn't it be funny if she grabbed the hand with the dagger in it?) and pulled him into the cottage after her.  
  
It was a very organized cottage, even for an elf. The kitchen was nice and clean, the hallway furniture was dusted, and the shoes were stacked neatly by the door. They walked from room to room, admiring each one, until they reached the back of the cottage, where behind "protective" glass, was the most amazing thing, either one of there blue, young, innocent eyes, either of them had ever seen.  
  
"The bow of Martinwon." Whispered Legolas in awe.  
  
The young elves had found the bow of the most famous, and best archer in the world of elves, in the world of Middle earth. The Prince of Smaiilinton, the lost elvish village.  
  
Arwen walked towards it, arm outreached, to touch the shiny bow, but before she could touch it, Legolas grabbed the back of her tunic.  
  
"Arwen." He hissed louder then was wise. "What are you doing? What ever happened to, 'We look, and then we go?' "  
  
Arwen shrugged him off, and then turned to look at him.  
  
"Legolas come on! Think of how good we could shoot with that bow!!"  
  
Legolas stared at her incredulously. "You're thick! You're brain has disappeared. Martinwon's grand daughter will be here any second, we'll come back later, but we HAVE TO GO!"  
  
"I thought you wanted to be the best archer in the world! Yes, the old elf will be here soon, but that is why we should grab it and go!"  
  
For a while the two elves just stared at each other, anger in their eyes.  
  
"Hello?" called a voice from the hallway. "Marla, is that you?''  
  
Arwen and Legolas looked at each other this time, their eyes filled with fear.  
  
They both dived for the couch. Once underneath it, they began to whisper in hushed voices.  
  
"She knows were here." Whispered Legolas.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Arwen franticly.  
  
"Marla, the last time I saw you, you were a baby." Said the voice from the hall again. "I was so happy to hear that my grandchild was coming to live with me."  
  
Arwen looked at Legolas. "It's our only chance."  
  
"NO!" said Legolas.  
  
"What was that sweetie?" said the voice.  
  
Arwen took a deep breath.  
  
"COMING GRANDMA!"  
  
A/N: Very short, I know, but I figured it was a good spot to stop. Leaves you hanging. I'm going to do what one of my friends do, and say I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!!!! All reviews are excepted, bad ones, and goods!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
